


Truth (or Dare?)

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Truth or Dare</p><p> </p><p>Dua opsi itu membuatmu menatapnya tajam, sekaligus menimbulkan perasaan yang menyesakkan; truth or dare dan stay or leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth (or Dare?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxxryscopter966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/gifts).



> Jack/Aaron/Theo.
> 
> oke, sebenernya itu adalah salah satu ekspresi kegilaan saya karena saya, ramshere shipper, berkenalan dengan dua orang yang masing-masing walshere dan wamsey shipper..
> 
> but anyway Girouchy for kxxryscopter966 ;)

Kau memandang langit kota London yang cukup cerah malam ini. kau tak tahu apakah di luar sana sangat ramai atau mulai sepi karena hari ini bukanlah malam tahun baru—meskipun begitu, masih dalam suasana yang sama. Tapi itu tak berarti ada liburan dalam pekerjaanmu sebagai pesepakbola di ranah Britania.

Memang berat menjadi salah satu pemain di klub yang ternama dalam Liga Premier Inggris, tapi mereka mampu bersenang-senang, setidaknya untuk merayakan tahun baru yang sudah lewat. Acara yang biasa digelar sebagai hiburan berlangsung dengan meriah, dan hal itu masih berlanjut, bahkan setelah berpindah ruangan.

Singkatnya, seluruh pemain Arsenal, yang biasa muncul di lapangan maupun yang sedang dibekap cedera, termasuk dirimu, kini menyinggahi salah satu rumah pemain yang bersedia untuk menghadapi bahwa rumahnya akan kacau dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan kapten begitu Alexis mengajukan diri.

Mikel Arteta mengatakan hal itu dengan sebenar-benarnya, toh buktinya dalam kurun waktu dua jam, hampir seluruh pemain sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan asupan alkohol yang tercecer di sekitar mereka. Sisanya hanya tertawa dan sibuk mengobrol di atas sofa. Sedang dirimu yang masih terpaku menatap jendela.

Kau menghela nafas, sejujurnya inilah yang seharusnya membuatmu ikut tertawa. Tapi kau tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara. Apalagi dalam beberapa hari kedepan, kau mungkin tak lagi menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Bukankah menyakitkan bahwa kau tak mampu untuk bertahan?

“Hahaha!”

Kau belum mengatakan apapun pada mereka. tapi mungkin mereka sudah bisa menebaknya, bukan? Seharusnya memang seperti itu—toh sudah beberapa kali kau tak ikut berlatih bersama mereka. dan beberapa kali pula kau dipanggil oleh Arsene untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius.

“Astaga hahaha!”

Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Arsene hanya memintamu untuk memilih satu dari dua opsi yang ada. Kedua opsi tersebut memiliki dampak masing-masing pada masa depanmu. Dua opsi yang seharusnya bisa kau pilih tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Dua opsi yang menyakitkan.

Dan dua opsi yang mengharuskanmu untuk berkorban.

 _Stay or Leave_.

Sejenak kau menoleh pada keramaian yang ada di belakangmu; setitik perasaan dalam hatimu seolah berat untuk menghancurkan keharmonisan yang ada pada keluarga keduamu ini. Apalagi kau tak lagi menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi. Kau pun menutup matamu sesaat, tak mampu membayangkan apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

“Siapa yang lebih kau sukai; Jack atau Theo?”

“Pertanyaan macam apa itu!?”

“Jawab saja Aaron! Hahaha!”

Dan begitu kau membuka mata, kerumunan itu masih mengeluarkan suara berupa gelak tawa. Posisi mereka kini duduk melingkar, tak peduli pada dinginnya lantai. Beberapa yang duduk di atas sofa pun mulai bergabung dengan mereka, seolah penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

“Debuch,” kau menoleh pada sumber suara, mendapati sosok yang baru saja keluar dari toilet memanggilmu lembut, “mau bergabung?”

“Aku tak mau!”

Kau tersentak begitu Aaron berteriak seperti itu. tapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan memang agak sedikit mengerikan bagimu. Mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dirinya.

“Oh ayolah, Aaron, kami hanya ingin tahu,” ujar Theo yang membuatnya terdiam. Kau tak tahu apa yang Aaron pikirkan saat itu—panik, mungkin? Apalagi Theo yang berbicara.

“Theo benar, Aaron, apa salahnya jika kau memberi tahu kami?” tanya Jack yang membuat mulut Aaron semakin terkatup. Semua orang di sekitar mereka tertawa. Kau tahu bahwa saat itu juga, seorang Aaron Ramsey terjebak untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Kini kau kembali menatap orang itu, yang sedari tadi dengan sabar menunggu jawabanmu. Kau tak terkejut dengan keberadaannya di sisimu, melainkan sedikit takut—mengingat kepindahanmu yang tentu akan sangat melukainya.

Kenapa? Karena kau menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersamanya. Dan beberapa hari kemudian kau akan menjauh darinya.

“Kau belum mengatakannya?”

Ia tahu. Tentu saja. Kalau bukan karena mulutmu yang terus bicara tanpa henti saat makan malam bersamanya, dia takkan tahu tentang hal itu. jika kau mengingatnya kembali, kau seolah masih bisa merasakan butiran hangat di kedua sudut matamu saat mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan untuk pindah semakin besar setiap kau melakukan kesalahan—apalagi ketika para _fans_ sudah hilang kepercayaan.

Dan kau masih ingat jelas bagaimana dirinya memilih untuk diam dan merengkuhmu dalam keheningan, membiarkan waktu berjalan begitu lambat, membuatmu berusaha untuk mengingat setiap detil kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuhnya.

“Aku tak mau menghancurkan kesenangan ini.”

Dia nampak menerawang sesaat setelah kau mengatakannya, “Semakin kau menyembunyikannya, semakin mereka khawatir padamu.”

_Mereka atau kau?_

_Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan?_

“Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya..”

“Setidaknya katakan hal itu pada mereka.”

Kemudian kau merasakan genggaman pada lenganmu, kau mendongak dan menatap manik biru itu, “Aku tidak –“

Senyumannya membuatmu terdiam, “Ayo bergabung. Aku tak mau melihatmu sendirian di sini.” Dan dengan itu dia menyeretmu mendekati kerumunan. Suara tawa menggelegar mengetuk gendang telingamu. Kau mengernyit, sedikit heran karena kau tak begitu mendengar apa yang terjadi tadi.

Sesaat setelah kau mendudukan diri di antara lingkaran itu, bersama dengan orang itu di sisi kirimu, kau pun menyikut pelan sosok yang ada di sebelah kananmu, pemuda bertubuh jakung yang menjadi _vice-captain_ klub ini, “Apa yang terjadi, Per?”

“Oh, hai Debuch,” ujarnya seraya menahan tawa, “Chambo mengusulkan untuk bermain truth or dare dan Aaron masih tak mau menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Seandainya Wojciech ada di sini..”

Alismu naik sebelah, mengapa tiba-tiba raut wajah sang wakil kapten ini berubah?

“Wojciech tahu cara agar Aaron mau membuka mulutnya,” jelas sosok di sisi kirimu, “dia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti ‘ayo, anak tampan, jawab saja pertanyaan itu atau aku akan menjawabnya untukmu’ yang jelas membuat Aaron mau tak mau menjawabnya.”

Kau terkekeh pelan, “Begitukah?”

Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap pusat perhatian yang kini masih terjebak. Kau pun turut memperhatikannya.

Di lain pihak, kau melihat wajah Aaron yang semakin memerah tiap detiknya, “Baiklah! Aku akan menjawab –“

“Jack atau Theo?”

“Aku tak bisa memilih..”

Sebagian besar kerumunan mengerang keras—tak puas dengan jawaban itu. tapi sebagian kecil lainnya hanya tertawa, seolah sudah mengira bahwa _midfielder_ bernomor punggung 16 itu akan menjawab untuk tidak memilih siapapun.

“Pilih salah satu, Aaron!”

“Tidak mau—baik Jack maupun Theo sama berharganya bagiku!”

Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya memerah sekali lagi. Jack dan Theo yang duduk mengapit dirinya hanya tertawa.

“Sudah kukatakan dia takkan memilih siapapun, Chambo!” seru Chambo yang lain—Calum Chambers—yang membuatmu tersenyum kecil.

“Aku menantangmu melakukan _dare_ jika kau ditunjuk botol ini sekali lagi, Aaron!” gerutu Chambo yang dibalas dengan cibiran dari Aaron. Dan sekarang kau mengerti mengapa Aaron tak bisa memilih, terbukti dengan keberadaan kedua tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh masing-masing Jack Wilshere dan Theo Walcott. Kau memandang mereka dengan heran, tapi baik ketiganya seolah tak ada masalah dengan hal itu.

Sudut matamu menangkap sosok Olivier Giroud, yang sedari tadi duduk di sisimu, hanya tertawa, seolah tidak ada yang aneh di antara mereka. kau pun mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan permainan.

“Ayo putar lagi!”

Aaron pun melakukannya dan botol alkohol itu berputar. Kau menelan ludah, entah kenapa kau lebih ingin menjadi penonton ketimbang ambil bagian dalam _game_ ini. begitu putaran botol itu melambat, kau bersyukur ketika kepala botol itu mengarah pada Mathieu Flamini.

“ _Dare_!”

Saat itu pulalah muncul senyum kecil yang mengerikan di wajah setiap pemain, tak terkecuali dirimu yang seolah menyadari apa yang akan menjadi _dare_ untuknya.

“ _Seven minutes in heaven with Mesut_ _Özil!_ ”

Kau tertawa bersama yang lain begitu deretan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Aaron. Hanya Mesut yang nampak heran, “Loh –kenapa aku?”

Flam pun tak jauh beda; raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan begitu Gabriel menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar tamu di rumah Alexis dan berada di sana selama 7 menit.

“Lalu? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?” tanya Mesut kalem. Sepertinya ia tak paham dengan maksud _dare_ ini..

“Apapun! Kalian bebas melakukan apapun!” seru Danny Welbeck yang menimbulkan gelak tawa dari seluruh pemain. Kau pun ikut berdiri dan mendorong mereka memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud dan menguncinya (sesuai perintah Chambo) sebelum kembali duduk di tempat yang sama.

“Baiklah, permainan berlanjut sembari kita menunggu nasib kedua orang itu.”

Botol kembali berputar dan kali ini menunjuk pada kiper tertua sekaligus pemain baru di klub ini. David Ospina tertawa, “ _Finally_!”

“Hey –“

“Bukan salahku, kawan, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama saat aku menjadi pemain baru!”

“Kau tahu bahwa kita akan kedatangan pemain baru juga –“

“Tapi dia belum resmi menjadi salah satu dari kita, Petr,” balas Ospina seraya terkekeh. Petr Cech, kiper yang belum satu musim berganti _jersey_ ini hanya memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan. Kau menahan tawa, mungkin inilah yang membedakan klub ini dengan klub-klub lainnya di seluruh dunia.

“Perdebatan antar kiper,” gumam Alexis yang membuat beberapa pemain di sekitarnya mendengus menahan tawa.

“ _Truth or Dare_ , Big Pete?”

“ _Dare_ ,” jawabnya lantang. Dan kau bisa melihat sosok Nacho Monreal tertawa sangat keras.

“Tantangan ini selalu dilakukan oleh pemain baru,” jelas Chambo sebelum Rozza membalas, “Oh aku tahu hahaha!”

“Kalian jangan membuatku takut.”

“Tidak kok, kami hanya akan menyuruhmu untuk menyanyi –“

“ _What!?_ ”

Saat kau tertawa menyaksikan seorang Petr Cech dipaksa bernyanyi, mungkin kau tak menyadari bahwa Olivier kini menatapmu dengan penuh arti. Tapi beberapa detik berlalu, dan sudut matamu menangkap sosoknya yang perlahan tersenyum saat kau menoleh padanya, “Aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku.”

“Tidak,” kata itu membuatmu terdiam. Kau tahu dia berbohong—terbukti dari tingkah lakunya yang sedikit mencurigakan. Terlebih ketika setelah tepuk tangan heboh mengiringi Petr Cech menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, Oli mengambil botol itu dan mengatakan, “Kali ini aku yang memutarnya.”

Dan ketika botol itu melambat, degup jantungmu berdebar keras seolah tahu kemana kepala botol itu mengarah. Kau melirik Oli saat itu juga dan mendapati senyum lebarnya—seolah ia tak melakukan hal yang salah.

_Oh –sial._

Benar saja, kepala botol itu mengarah padamu.

Seketika itu juga kau benar-benar berharap agar lantai ini menelanmu.

“ _Truth or Dare_ , Debuchy?”

_Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku terjebak._

“... _Truth_.”

Kau melihat Oli membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak bersuara berupa ‘maafkan aku’ sebelum mengatakan pertanyaan yang membuatmu terkesiap.

“Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?”

_Aku tahu dia akan menanyakannya._

Seluruh pemain, kecuali ‘ _Flames_ ’ yang masih terkunci di salah satu ruangan, menatapmu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kau artikan. Seolah bahwa mereka tahu bahwa kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengganti pertanyaan yang Oli lontarkan. Bahkan Lolo Koscielny, yang merupakan rekan satu tim dan tim nasional, juga mengangguk pada Oli—seolah sependapat pada Oli untuk mengetahui apa yang kusembunyikan.

“Uh..”

Sesaat kau menangkap tatapan Oli yang seolah mengatakan ‘kau takkan pernah mengatakannya jika aku tak melakukan ini, Debuch.’

_Memang tidak. Aku.. tak mau mengecewakan mereka._

“Debuch –“

_Apa aku egois...?_

“Aku –kemungkinan besar.. akan pindah,”

_Stay or Leave._

“Arsene sudah.. memberikan lampu hijau padaku –entah itu hanya _loan_ atau kepindahan permanen,”

_Being the second option in the team or get a place for EURO._

“Aku –Aku hanya harus menunggu keputusan tim lain.. yang bersedia menerimaku..”

_Aku harus pindah.._

_Tapi apakah aku mampu?_

“Debuch –kau serius?”

Kau mengangguk dalam diam. Keadaan hening seketika dan kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Jika kau tak menjawabnya, tentu mereka semua masih tertawa. Kenapa juga kau mau menurutinya untuk bergabung dan mengikuti permainan ini. Harusnya kau tahu sesaat dirinya menanyakan hal itu padamu tadi.

Entah sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan kau bisa mendengar ketukan pintu serta suara yang sangat tak asing, “Hei, ini sudah lewat tujuh menit! Keluarkan kami!”

Alexis pun beranjak dari duduknya, “ _Wait a sec,_ aku akan keluarkan mereka.”

Dan begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, Mesut kembali menunjukan raut wajah bingungnya, “Apa yang terjadi?”

Saat itu pula kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan memasuki ruangan tempat di mana Mesut dan Flamini dikunci selama tujuh menit. Kau melewati Alexis yang menepuk pundakmu dengan pelan, mendengarnya bergumam, “Kami berada di belakangmu, _mate_.”

“ _Thanks,_ Alexis.”

Kau masih bisa mendengar suaranya saat kau memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu, “Ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya!”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan Debuch?” terdengar seperti Joel yang bertanya.

“Tenang saja, dia hanya butuh waktu,” ujar Rozza sebagai salah satu pemain yang berpengalaman menangani kepindahan rekan satu timnya.

Sedangkan kau, sekali lagi melangkah mendekati jendela kaca. Kali ini bukan untuk berdiri tepat di depannya, melainkan untuk membukanya dan menatap langit kota London dari balkon. Tanganmu menggenggam tralis besi dengan erat, seolah takut jika kau melepasnya, kau akan terjatuh.

Tapi... bukankah kau memang sudah terjatuh?

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajahmu, menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang khas membuatmu memeluk tubuhmu sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi, bulir hangat itu mengalir dari sudut matamu.

_Aku harus pindah._

_Tapi aku tak mau._

Kau mengutuk permainan buruk yang kau lakukan setiap kau bermain di tengah lapangan. Kau mengutuk cedera yang kau alami. Kau mengutuk kemungkinan kepindahanmu. Atau singkatnya, kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri.

_Aku tak mau –_

Bukan hanya karena kau telah mengecewakan _fans_ , tapi juga mereka; rekan satu tim, Arsene Wenger—yang menaruh kepercayaan padamu, dan –

“Debuch.”

_–karena dia._

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” suaramu malah terdengar seperti isakan. Dan kau tak kunjung membalikkan tubuhmu untuk menghadapnya; kau tak mau, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

“Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, Debuch.”

_Seolah seperti aku mampu menyembunyikannya darimu._

“Oli –“

Kau tak mengira jika sesaat begitu kau membalikkan tubuhmu, sepasang tangan merengkuhmu dan memberikanmu kehangatan di tengah udara musim dingin. Kau sempat tersentak barang beberapa detik sebelum kau menyadari bahwa kini kau berada dalam dekapannya.

_Aku tak mau pindah karenanya._

Air matamu kembali mengalir deras; _bagaimana bisa aku bertahan –_

Dapat kau rasakan tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepalamu sebelum suaranya terdengar, “Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sebaliknya.. Jangan pedulikan aku, Debuch, kau berhak untuk menentukan masa depanmu.”

Kau benar-benar jatuh saat itu juga.

“Aku tak mau pindah, Oli –aku –tapi aku harus – _i hate this –_ “

“Mat,” tangannya membelai lembut pundakmu, “aku takkan memaksamu untuk _stay_. Tapi kau tahu bahwa itu sangat beresiko—kau tak mau memupuskan harapanmu untuk tidak bermain di EURO nanti. Dan dengan kepindahanmu, kau masih bisa berjuang untuk mendapatkan tempat dari 23 pemain yang akan dipilih.”

Kau terdiam. Dia tahu tentang itu.

“Mungkin benar jika aku tak mau kau pindah. Tapi aku tak mau menjadi orang yang egois—bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah hidupmu sebagai seorang pesepakbola. Dan aku harus menerima apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu.

“Tapi berjanjilah padaku, Mat, di manapun kau ditempatkan untuk bermain nanti, kau akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa menjadi salah satu pemain tim nasional Perancis bersamaku.”

Sejenak kau menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum mengeluarkan suara, “Kau masih percaya padaku –“

“Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku, Debuch, sekalipun tidak pernah,” ujarnya seraya melepaskanmu dari pelukannya. Matanya menatap lurus padamu seraya kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air matamu, “tentu saja aku percaya padamu—kau pasti bisa membuktikannya,”

Secara tak langsung, kau bisa memahami apa yang sesungguhnya ia katakan—tapi kau tahu tipikalnya yang tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang, apalagi berhubungan soal perasaan.

_Stay or Leave, i’ll always support you. And love you, of course._

Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin kau akan bertanya, “Sejak kapan kau menyusun kalimat sepanjang itu, eh?”

Namun kenyataannya, kau hanya tersenyum begitu ia merengkuhmu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Kau tak mengeluarkan suara, meski bulir hangat kembali menggenang. Biarkan seperti ini—karena kau yakin bahwa dia pun tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padanya, meski tak terucap sekalipun.

_I know, that’s why i love you._

.

.

.

_DUKK_

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan diiringi dengan tiga orang terperosok masuk. Baik kau dan dia lantas melepaskan pelukan dengan cepat. Kau mengusap kedua matamu sedang dirinya mengernyit heran, “Kalian –“

“Jack yang menyuruhku!”

“Aku tidak – _he’s a liar_! Theo yang memaksaku!”

“Apa –jelas-jelas kau yang menyeretku kemari, Aaron!”

Kau bisa melihat sosok di sebelahmu memicingkan matanya pada Aaron yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya, “Oke, oke, aku mengaku –maafkan kami, Oli, Debuch.. “

“Kami atau kau?”

“Jangan memulainya, Jack –”

“Tapi memang kau yang bersalah.”

“Theoooo –“

Dengan suara yang masih bergetar, kau tertawa, “Sudahlah kalian..”

“Oh –syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Debuch!” ujar mereka bertiga serentak. Alismu menukik tajam mendengar mereka mengatakan hal secara serentak seperti itu, seperti sudah dilatih..?

“Maafkan orang ini, ya, kalian berdua. Kau tahu bagaimana Aaron –“

“–kelakuannya semakin mirip dengan Poldi dan Wojciech. Kalian tahu, ini mengerikan.”

Seketika itu juga, Aaron menggeplak kepala masing-masing dari mereka. dan bicara soal Poldi, kau tak lagi merasakan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kananmu. Kau sempat terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum, dia biasanya akan melakukan hal itu ketika nama Poldi terdengar. Tapi bukan karena dia masih memikirkannya, melainkan karena kau tahu bahwa mereka berdua pernah mengalami hal yang berat.

“Iya, aku mengerti.”

“Aku setuju dengan Theo, itu mengerikan,” katanya membuat Jack dan Theo tertawa.

Berusaha tak mengacuhkan gerutu yang keluar dari mulut Aaron, mereka bertiga pun melangkah menjauhi ruangan ini, menyisakan dirimu dengannya bersama dengan keheningan yang sama sekali tak menyesakkan. Terlebih dengan dirinya yang berhasil untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatmu berdebar-debar,

“ _Stay or Leave, i’ll always support you. And love you, of course._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> "Whatever happens, even if it is to return this summer and then start again, I have to go this winter. I cannot stay at Arsenal." -Mathieu Debuchy


End file.
